


【博君一肖】我的竹马想追我？！

by Yvette95yvette



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 博君一肖
Genre: Happy Ending, High School, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 24,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvette95yvette/pseuds/Yvette95yvette
Summary: *一切不合理即是常理*高中校园爱情又甜又欢乐又沙雕*同桌还同居，真tm刺激
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

肖战才刚到学校就被班主任给拉去了办公室。  
看着四周居然一个人都没有，那些常在微博热门刷到的社会新闻很不适时地在脑子里冒出来。  
“大姐，你要干撒子？我没得钱塞。”  
“崽儿，” 肖战口中的大姐看着肖战很和蔼的笑着，“你睡没睡醒，只有两万多天给你摆。”

哦豁。

“才睡醒，况得很。”肖战赶紧把身子站直了，“姨，你好凶。”  
“我说过了吧？在学校要叫我老师。还有你别贫，有事要交代你。”

“你还记得你小时候总来你们家的那个小男孩吗？”

肖战皱着眉头想了好久，思前想后又想前思后还是想不出头绪。  
“没印象。谁？”

“小小年纪脑子就不好使了。”班主任无语地敲了敲肖战的额头本想再念叨什么，但肖战即时把话题给拉回来。  
“所以到底是谁啊？啥名字？”

“王一博。”  
班主任把手中的学生册调了个方向推向肖战，“你小时候喜欢叫他小啵啵，这孩子也喜欢追着你叫小哥哥。”  
“……”  
肖战毫无意外地被称呼雷到了，拿起学生册盯着照片看了好久。  
帅的。  
但是这看起来好臭屁啊？？？谁拍学生照的时候还会这么勾嘴角笑的？？？

肖战把学生册推回去原来的位置，抬起头看着已经盯了自己很久的班主任。  
“所以呢？是要交代我什么？”

“一博今天会过来报道，我要你带他熟悉环境。”

向来在上课前都会趴桌子小憩一下的肖战听了顿时有些不满地反驳，“为什么是我啊，这不是您工作范围的事吗？”  
果不其然收获了一个和善的微笑，肖战叹了口气。  
“但是能帮到老师我非常高兴，所以我会好好带他熟悉环境的，您放心吧！”

班主任满意地点了点头又接着道：“还有呢，他父母来陪他办理转学手续后会陪他在这里呆一周，之后就会飞去别的城市处理工作的事。所以呢，他之后会搬去和你一块住。”

刚才那个自己还能勉强妥协，这个绝对不行了，属于自己放飞自我的空间没有了还得时时刻刻和人共享空间？NO！  
肖战抗议道：“我不要！我需要独处才能好好学习天天向上，多一个不熟悉的人会打扰到我的！”

“但是战战，他在这里人生地不熟，勉强认识的也就只有你了。”班主任看着肖战原本气嘟嘟的嘴有漏气的迹象继续发动攻势，“而且啊，他妈妈还跟我说他刚到那里的时候迷路过，好久才找回家。”

肖战眉头越皱越紧，“这么惨吗。”  
班主任乘胜追击：“我还知道他曾经因为肚子饿了又叫不到外卖而索性不吃了，结果饿了好几小时直到他爸爸回家给他带了宵夜他才没继续饿肚子。你看呐战战，他这么迷糊又不会照顾自己，你作为哥哥要好好照顾他一下，好吗？”

肖战瞬间觉得自己身负重任，疯狂点头。  
“姨你放心，我绝对会好好照顾他的。”

肖战离开办公室和，班主任觉得自己简直功德无量，立马就发了好长一条微信出去给自家的姐姐邀功。  
“姐我成功说服战战把人带回家了！你记得给我买我之前看中的那些小玩意和零食！最重要的是我要你做的秘制辣酱，不许反悔！！！”

“进来吧，跟大家做个自我介绍。”

大家听到声音抬起头后的表情几乎都是一样的。  
只有自己不一样，因为已经提前知道人家长什么样了，不就一臭屁爱装帅的可怜小弟弟吗。

肖战收回环绕了周围一圈的目光不屑地看向前方，可是看到来人的那一刻自己的表情还是没绷住。  
靠啊，他真的好拽啊？？？！

王一博无声地挑了下眉，“你们好，我叫王一博。”  
然后鞠了个躬，“谢谢。”

？？？  
肖战和大家一样惊呆了。  
自我介绍的方式还挺新颖，这是什么又拽又礼貌的新人类？

在班主任一声令下后王一博坐到了肖战的身边。

肖战看王一博从走过来到坐下全程只是偷瞄了他一眼，心道小弟弟不知道是害羞扮高冷还是高冷扮害羞，尽量放轻了声音想让自己此刻看起来像个温柔大哥哥。  
“你好，肖战。”

王一博扭头看向肖战，嘴角微微上扬。  
“我记得你，小哥哥。”  
“小哥哥还是和以前一样，那么帅。”


	2. Chapter 2

逛校园的时候王一博全程都捏着肖战的衣袖走，因为肖战担心把王一博搞丢了。  
画面其实看起来很滑稽，两个差不多身高的小男生这样走，看起来跟随时准备干架一样，但是两个人毫不在意。

“那边小楼梯往上走就是天台。天台和篮球场的看台你记住了没事别去，小情侣都喜欢去那里约会，不要随便去打扰他们。”  
“哦。”王一博看起来很乖巧地点了点头，“那我要是也想约会了能来吗？”  
肖战疑惑地瞟了对方一眼，“你要和谁来？”  
刚才还乖巧低着头的男生抬起头扬起了一边的嘴角。  
“我在这里认识的人只有你，当然和你来。”  
“……”  
肖战权当小孩子爱讲冷笑话也就不理了，翻了个白眼后继续道：“那边是食堂，跟着我吃几次你就能自己吃了。”

肖战感觉原本还扯着自己的衣袖的手离开了自己。  
“为什么不能永远在一起吃？小哥哥烦我吗？”  
肖战也不知道是不是看王一博有小朋友滤镜，感觉这人说出这句话后整张小脸都皱在了一起，仿佛下一秒就要哭出来的样子心里一颤。  
“行行行，你乖，我每天都把你带身边吃。”

肖战看着默默走在前头四处张望的懵懂背影，不由心生怜爱。

来到这么陌生的地方熟悉的人却只有自己，一定会很慌吧。

肖战长腿几步跨出和王一博并行走，“以后我罩着你。”  
“谢谢小哥哥。”  
肖战回头看去，王一博眼睛笑得眼睛都弯了，嘴角还带出了小括号。

然而肖战对王一博带着的可爱小朋友的滤镜到了午休的时候瞬间瓦解，懵懂小朋友的形象轰然倾塌。

“肖战！今天难得碰见你！”  
肖战闻声回头看去打了个招呼，“嘿！好久没见啊，改天再约打球。”  
“这就是你班新来的转校生？”来人得到肖战点头回应后看着王一博：“嗨！我叫小六，以后可以一起打球啊！”  
王一博看了他一眼没说话只是点了点头。

小六靠近了肖战耳边说悄悄话：“这个人看起来不太热情的样子啊。”  
“小朋友刚来这里还不适应，下次带他一起找你们打球。”

肖战随意挥手和他们道别，手肘撞了一下王一博，扬了扬手中的饭卡问道：“你想吃什么？我请你吃。”  
王一博眼睛滴溜溜转，“我想吃碗面。”  
“嗯好，什么面？你看那牌子上写着好几种呢你挑一个。”

王一博低下头陷入了沉思，肖战等了好久都没等到王一博的答案忍不住又问了一遍：“还没想好吗？你可以一天吃一款，把每个都尝一遍。”

王一博终于抬起头，肖战看着他眼神亮晶晶的很开心他终于做好了选择，也跟着瞪大了的眼睛等着王一博说答案。  
然后王一博在肖战期待的眼神中轻声地说了一句。  
“你的心里面。”

“……”草泥马。  
肖战简直想打人，你想了那么久就想了这么个玩意？？？

王一博看着笑得很开心，“小哥哥你害羞了吗？脸都红了。”  
“……给我闭嘴。”害羞你的头，我这是被你气的！

肖战气得不行，之前姨跟自己说的都是骗自己的吧？这根本就是一神经款的自恋狂啊？？？

肖战被王一博气得不轻，轮到自己的时候肖战还想着这件事，结果就对着卖面的阿姨说：“阿姨好，给我来两碗你的心里面。”

王一博：……？？？？  
面阿姨：……？  
肖战：？……！

短暂的沉默后肖战赶紧换上标准微笑，“我说的是我心心念念很久的冷面！阿姨我要两碗谢谢阿姨！”  
面阿姨难以置信：“你确定？”

肖战和王一博点头如捣蒜。

来来往往的学生没一个不看他们的。

几乎所有人点餐都点了热腾腾的饭面。  
而食堂角落的两个人，在寒冷的冬季点了碗透心凉的冷面，边吃边哈气。


	3. Chapter 3

肖战觉得自己浑身快冒烟了。  
自从老师把这个转校生安排在自己身边的座位，就感觉自己无时不刻都在被人盯着看。

肖战转头看过去瞪了一眼，结果同桌眼神丝毫不躲，还是这么大喇喇的盯着自己看。  
“看什么看，我好看吗？”  
“好看啊。”  
肖战很无语，但还是礼貌性的夸回。  
“谢谢，你也很好看。”

王一博邪魅一笑，肖战突然感觉事情接下来的发展并不简单。  
果然，王一博说：“既然我好看，你也可以看回来。”

…这位兄弟，你老壳怕是有点饼蹦哦。

好学生必须要有源源不断的求知欲，即使过程艰辛，也不能停下求知的脚步，更何况这人还是自己曾说过以后都要罩着的弟弟。  
所以肖战本能的无视了这句，再次发问。  
“王一博，到底为啥子老盯着我看？”

“因为…你是电，你是光，是我唯一的神话。”  
肖战是校园十大歌手之一，很少有不会的曲目，更何况这首是热歌，每条大街小巷的人都会唱。  
所以他顺口接了，“我只爱你，you are my superstar。”

然后他看到王一博邪魅一笑。  
肖战瞪着王一博，差点想给自己来一拳。

这人他妈的真是小时候老跟在自己身后追着自己跑的小啵啵吗？

其实肖战并没有忘记过王一博。  
虽然记忆是有些久远模糊了，但是仔细回想还是能记得起一些大概的。  
只是当时的样子和现在的样子出入实在太大了，肖战现在一听到王一博叫自己小哥哥的时候总觉得浑身都有些不自在。

王一博小时候留着半长发，像个甜甜小正太。  
肖战问过王一博为什么不剃个像自己一样的寸头，对方说因为妈妈觉得很好看，而且幼儿园里的小朋友都说他发型很酷。但是有一种热叫我觉得你热，他们刚认识那会是夏季，于是肖战跟妈妈学了怎么绑辫子，每次一见到王一博都会给他扎头发。  
肖战有一次带着王一博去公园玩的时候遇到了从韩国刚回来的邻居姐姐，捏着王一博的脸蛋嚷嚷叫着“耶啵耶啵”，王一博觉得自己名字被叫错哭了好久，肖战为了哄王一博，就叫他“小啵啵”，才成功让王一博止住哭泣。  
自此以后肖战都喜欢小啵啵小啵啵地叫王一博，但是王一博当时到底为什么追着自己叫小哥哥倒是无解。小时候只觉得是对方把自己当哥哥叫，但是现在…怎么越想就越不对味了呢？！

王一博今天要搬来和自己一块住，他帮着王爸爸王妈妈搬着王一博的东西放到自己房间时心情真的很是复杂。  
怎么说呢。属于自己的小空间被人突然闯入了，还得在没有期限的前提下和别人共享，隐私分分钟暴露给对方知道。不止自己，对方的隐私自己也会在不经意间发现，这样对彼此都很没安全感啊。

总之，现在就是很五味杂陈，一想到前几天妈妈在电话里和自己说的话就感觉莫名更加窒息了。  
电话那头是这么说的。  
“宝贝你一定要帮妈妈把小宝贝照顾好哦，要像小时候那样好好带弟弟，知不知道？”

…所以到底为什么不跟我说一声就直接把人给我安排上了啊！

“战战，叔叔和阿姨就拜托你照顾好我们一博啦。”王妈妈揉了揉自家孩子的头发，“这孩子其实挺能吃的，但他大多数时候懒得吃，我们都担心他胃会因此出问题。”  
王爸爸把肖战支到一旁说悄悄话：“一直都没什么机会好好陪他照顾他，公司老是那么多事又不能不看着，还好一博懂事，从来也不和我们闹，但是我们心里其实很抱歉很愧疚，回回问他有没有什么需要的，除了想要乐高也从来没说过什么想要你们陪我这种话。”

肖战听出了两老的不舍，重重的点头：“您们放心，我一定好好看着他。”

王一博在他爸妈临走前抱了一下他们，看起来想说什么，但还是没说。肖战有些看不过去碰了他一下，“不要不好意思，跟自己爸爸妈妈有什么不能说的。想说什么赶紧说。”

王一博看了肖战好一会，握拳又张开又握拳，最后才像下定决心似的朝着王爸爸王妈妈方向大声喊。  
“爸妈！下次你们两个要给我带乐高！我要最新款！没有最新款不准回来！”

肖战：…………  
你个哈儿哦气死我了。


	4. Chapter 4

昨日无事发生。

肖战以为王一博睡觉的时候有可能会不老实，老是翻身踢被子还是打呼噜之类的，结果自己倒是跟平常那样能安稳地一觉到天明。  
就是…第一次见识到了王妈妈说的挺能吃是一种什么概念，一筷子下去三分之一的面都吸溜没了，看得肖战一愣一愣地，最后还是决定再多煮碗面给王一博吃。  
奇怪了，在学校看他吃面也没像在家一样那么大口啊，像是饿了好几天一样…

肖战转身去看走在自己身边把头垂得低低的人。  
“哇，你这么瞌睡的吗，早上我明明叫了半天你才醒啊？”  
王一博还是一个劲地揉眼睛打哈欠没说话，结果一个没注意被石子给绊了一下，幸亏肖战眼疾手快把人给拉住了。  
“哎呀你怎么回事啊。”肖战牵过王一博的手，“我拉着你，你别又摔了。”

晚上肖战口渴起来喝了杯水准备回去睡的时候，发现另一边床上的小动静有些疑惑，最后还是过去看了一眼。

肖战放轻脚步走到王一博床边，轻声叫道：“…王一博？”  
床上的人转身过来，黑暗中那人眼神亮晶晶地看着自己，声音有些糯糯地问：“怎么了嘛小哥哥？”

肖战看着王一博清澈的眼神有些来气：“你为什么现在还醒着？你白天还在桌上打盹，老师都瞪了你好几回，你现在不睡是不是上课睡够了？”  
“不是…”王一博坐起身来，“我就是睡不着而已…”

肖战瞄了一眼墙上挂着的钟叹了口气在王一博身边坐下，“你平常几点睡觉？现在都已经快三点了你为什么还睡不着？”  
王一博扭头看了肖战一眼，抿着嘴还是没说话，肖战等了半天困得要命最后还是决定回去好好睡觉算了。  
“我跟你说，你最好赶紧数绵羊数乐高什么的把自己催眠睡了，我说不定会过来突击检查。”

肖战躺床上瞪了半天天花板，在心里又叹了无数个气，这下可好了换自己睡不着了。

最后肖战还是又起身了一次，蹑手蹑脚地走到王一博床边。  
王一博以为自己装得很好，其实眼皮抖个不停，肖战实在是想骂人但还是骂不出口。

坐在王一博床边的那一刻肖战明显的感觉到了床上那人明显瑟缩了一下。

“小啵啵。”  
肖战把手覆上王一博的眼睛尽量放柔了声音：“你老实和我说，到底为什么睡不着？”

“我…”王一博把手放到肖战手上握紧了，“我睡觉要开灯。”  
肖战反握着王一博的手后从眼睛边上移开放到王一博胸前，“你怕黑？怎么不和我说？”

“我看你关灯睡得很熟，就不想吵你…万一你给我开灯了你睡不着怎么办。”

肖战心里有些发紧，刚才发现他没睡觉的时候怎么就没耐心地等他说原因呢？

肖战轻揉了一把王一博的头发，“这样吧，我陪你睡，如果我陪你睡你是不是就会比较不害怕了？”

王一博没说话但是往里挪了挪，空出了一个位置，意思很明显。

肖战轻笑了一下躺上去，像剧里奶奶哄小孩那样轻拍着王一博的背，“睡吧。”


	5. Chapter 5

王一博其实没说的是，虽然快到天亮了才能睡着这点真的难受，但是能被肖战拉手手也是真的开心。肖战根本不知道，自己有多想念小时候被牵着一起去公园玩的时光，那是第一次除了爸妈以外会有人这么陪着自己玩闹。  
小时候吃冰淇淋的时候自己才刚吃没几口就给掉了，肖战就把自己手中还没吃的给了他，明明自己也很爱吃脆皮冰淇淋。  
从那天开始自己就爱粘着肖战了，因为除了爸妈，肖战也很疼自己。

有一次爸妈让自己待在保姆家，看电视的时候看见剧里的人总追着人叫小哥哥就不解地问了一下保姆阿姨。  
保姆阿姨说了，那是因为很喜欢对方，想让对方看着自己。  
“因为喜欢他，所以要叫他小哥哥？”  
“对呀，那个姐姐很喜欢那个哥哥，但是她不知道那个哥哥喜不喜欢自己，就总是追着他叫小哥哥。你看，那个哥哥被这么叫的时候是不是很开心？”

自此以后王一博就喜欢叫肖战小哥哥。

再重逢时王一博看到肖战不反对自己这么叫的时候，心里别提有多开心了。  
暗恋就是这样吧，想让对方察觉自己的小心思，又害怕对方会因此讨厌自己。  
但是那晚听见肖战像小时候一样叫自己小啵啵的时候，那种忐忑不安的感觉瞬间就消失殆尽了。王一博甚至有些自信地想着，肖战一定也把自己看作特别的存在。

王一博决定了，不追到肖战誓不罢休。

肖战不知道王一博心里的那点小九九，所以随意一扭头准备起身去厕所的时候，看到王一博直勾勾地盯着自己看的眼神，心里忍不住发毛。

“干嘛这么看我？”肖战有些不自在地摸了一把自己的脸，“我脸上有东西？”  
“有。”王一博煞有其事地点头，尔后凑近了肖战在他耳边小声说。  
“有点好看。”

“……”肖战极其无语地翻了个白眼，绕过王一博去厕所了。

后桌的同学看到王一博被肖战撞得整个椅子都往前翘了一下但是椅子上那人还笑得那么开心的时候整个人都傻了，这哥总爱惹肖哥生气是真的牛逼，以后不叫名字了直接也管他叫哥吧。

回家的路上王一博特意和肖战说想吃冰淇淋，原本以为肖战还跟在学校一样继续不会理自己呢，结果肖战除了给自己和他买了一人一支雪糕，还另外买了好几桶雪糕。

“你怎么买这么多？”王一博是真的被惊到了，把肖战手上的袋子整个提过来帮忙拿，天啊不愧是雪糕，这么多是真的沉。  
“买回去家里放啊，我们要是想吃随时都有得吃。”  
哇哦我的小哥哥真贴心，对我还和以前那么好。

肖战看王一博笑得一脸荡漾很是莫名其妙，皱着眉又忍不住被王一博傻里傻气的样子弄得笑出声：“你干嘛呢，吃个雪糕需要笑那么欢？”  
“需要，今天的雪糕可真甜。”尤其这个蛋糕是肖战请自己吃的，必须是世界上最甜的雪糕。  
……哦不对，感觉那个会更甜。  
“小哥哥。”  
“…干嘛？”肖战看着王一博笑得诡异，心里不由地又开始警惕起来，别又是要犯病了。

“我感觉你吃过的比较甜，给我一口？”

“……”  
肖战其实有点洁癖的小毛病，一听这句话整个人都不好了，肖战视线不由自主地向下看了一眼自己刚吃过的地方，那唾液混在一起…噫。  
“不要，很恶心。”  
王一博看着肖战脸上从皱眉到逐渐嫌弃的表情，瞪大了眼睛简直难以置信，怎么会？我的小哥哥居然恶心我？？？  
“为什么啊？你居然说我恶心！你再也不是爱我的小哥哥了！”  
“……”  
确认过眼神，是傻逼的人。

肖战最后还是把冰淇淋递到王一博嘴边，然后原本还说着今晚要自己睡客厅的王一博吃了好大一口，接着又嬉皮笑脸地来拉自己的手。

肖战看着手中不见了一半的冰淇淋，在心里缓缓打出一串问号。

妈的老子是不是被PUA了？？？？？？


	6. Chapter 6

“小哥哥，你在干嘛？”  
“把咱俩的床合一起啊，要不我的床这么搁置着早晚要落灰，摆一起睡刚好，床还宽。”  
“……”  
肖战居然趁自己去洗澡的时候把两人的床给推到了一起！床现在变宽了这么多，那自己一定不能继续和肖战挤在一张小被窝里一块睡了！  
想到这里王一博就很闷闷不乐，也不像平时一样和肖战多说话就直接钻进了被窝，把脸转向墙壁暗自生闷气。  
但是肖战躺到床上之后什么都没说，依然像往常那样一把揽过自己想把自己哄睡。  
最后却是自己先睡着了。

王一博看着肖战睡熟后微微嘟起的嘴，慢慢靠近尔后憋住了呼吸，悄摸摸地在肖战的唇瓣上吻了一下然后迅速退开了一些距离。王一博闭眼装睡了好一会见没任何动静发生，又悄悄靠近再吻了一下。  
这次停留在肖战唇瓣的时间稍长一些，直到肖战哼哼了一声王一博才慢慢退开。

肖战没有被弄醒的迹象，甚至还无意识往自己的方向凑了凑。王一博心里甜滋滋的，也跟着往肖战的方向钻。

肖战醒来的时候感觉自己的腰身痒痒的瑟缩了一下。低头一看，自己居然被王一博搂着，暧昧姿势顿时让肖战瞬间涨红了脸，连忙把横在自己腰窝上的手扒拉开。

王一博到学校的时候整个人都还是兴奋的，连上平时最讨厌的数学课时被老师点起来解题的时候步子都很欢快。老师本来都准备好了要是王一博算错答案的话要骂他又不专心开小差的，结果看王一博不仅做对了，还一副笑得乐呵呵的样子，只得作罢。

“不错嘛王一博，”肖战偷偷碰了一下王一博的手肘，“今天的题难度那么高居然算对了！”  
“我厉害嘛，而且，”王一博笑得颧骨升天也靠近了肖战一些，“小哥哥我跟你说，我昨天睡得特别香，所以今天大脑效率特别高。”

肖战一听王一博说睡觉顿时就想到了早上醒来时两个人的姿势，心里不由得别扭了起来，肖战压低了声音，“王一博，跟你商量个事。”  
王一博还沉浸在小喜悦中，没注意到肖战耳朵的绯红色，“什么？”

“王一博！”老师忍了很久了终于找到了机会，“你不要以为你算对答案了就能继续开小差！还有肖战！”  
肖战万万没想到还有自己的事，赶紧把身子给坐直了，谁知道老师压根没准备放过他俩，“你们两个，给我到走廊罚站思过！等我叫进来了再进来！”

王一博现在就是很无语，难道这个老师以前小时候当学生的时候上课不开小差的吗。王一博这么想，也这么说出来吐槽了，结果肖战比自己还狠。  
“可能以前没有同桌能一起开小差吧，你知道那种没有同桌的座位吗？”  
“……哇哦。”王一博愣了愣，“是我输了，你好会骂。”  
“那当然，我要真生气了那肯定能拐着弯使劲骂。”肖战无聊地向后踢了踢腿，“我从来没被罚站过，等下我姨肯定拿这事说我。”  
“她要是说你了我帮你说回去。”王一博拍着胸脯，“我保证不让小哥哥莫名其妙挨骂。”

肖战笑了好一会，最后还是正色到：“王一博，你为什么老是叫我小哥哥？”  
王一博收起了笑容，“你讨厌我这么叫你吗？”  
“不讨厌。”肖战把身子靠到墙上，“就是想知道，你这么叫我的时候心里别扭吗？”

王一博顺着肖战的视线看着天空，“不别扭，很开心。”

良久后，肖战叹了口气。  
“王一博，或许你应该好好百度看看小哥哥小姐姐到底是什么意思。”


	7. Chapter 7

放学走在回家的路上王一博一直都很安静，完全不像平时叽叽喳喳的。肖战实在受不了这诡异的沉默于是主动扯了一下王一博的衣领。  
“你在想什么？那么安静太不像你了。”  
王一博摇了摇头还是没说话，直到肖战从便利店里买了小零食。

王一博看着手心里那颗卤蛋，噗嗤一下笑出了声。

其实王一博对于不好继续叫肖战小哥哥这件事也没什么不开心的，说实话这么叫确实是有些过于肉麻兮兮，肖战开始觉得别扭也很正常。  
既然叫小哥哥拉近距离这条路行不通，那就走别条路。古人云遇到想不通的事就要绕开，所以现在不叫小哥哥这个其实也不怎么特别甚至俗套的肉麻称呼，那就努力让肖战习惯自己的肉麻！  
可是情话实在难想，所以现在王一博看到肖战给自己买的卤蛋后简直思路犹如喷泉般涌现，开心死了。

“你知道当卤蛋爱上了煎蛋后，最想给对方唱的歌是什么歌吗？”  
“…不知道。”肖战从没看过人情绪变化还能这么快的，大眼睛滴溜转了一圈最后还是决定不管王一博专心吃卤蛋好了，随意地应答道：“什么歌？”

“小情歌！”王一博捧着肖战的脸让原本还在盯着卤蛋看的肖战看着自己然后唱了起来，“这是一首煎蛋的小情歌~”  
“…………”肖战被王一博的冷笑话弄得无语死了，极力想吐槽但看到王一博喜笑颜开的那张脸又骂不出来，只好跟着唱：“唱着人们心肠的曲折~”

原本还在无聊地用手机追剧的便利店老板听到声音探头一看，两个穿着附近高中校服的男生搁那儿扯着嗓门唱歌一声比一声高。  
“我去这两二货，不知道的还以为他们在排练二重唱呢。”老板边吐槽边把手机音量调高，继续埋头追剧了。

“战哥。”王一博把原先捧着肖战脸的双手放下，“谢谢你的蛋。”  
肖战跟着王一博这么一闹唱得老开心了，也没听出来王一博叫自己的称呼也变了，只听到了这么一句谢谢，肖战忍不住笑：“不谢啊，一人一粒蛋，以后你也请我吃你的蛋。”  
王一博吃着蛋被肖战这一句呛了一下，怎么能平白无故被调戏还不反击，于是王一博赶紧恢复了神色：“好的战哥，我有俩呢，有机会一定请你吃。”  
“……”  
这一次肖战把王一博说的每一个字都听清了，心里骂了一句草泥马，最后张了张嘴还是没说话，王一博看肖战一脸吃瘪的表情笑得可开心了，没怎么嚼就要咽，差点又被卤蛋给呛了一下。

晚上躺在床上之时，肖战极力将心中那点别扭劲儿抛开想让自己看起来自然，但王一博还是从那只手感觉到了肖战的僵硬。

王一博看着肖战已经闭上的双眼，良久后轻声开口道：“战哥先别睡，我问你个问题。”  
听着王一博刻意放轻的声音，肖战被王一博喷洒出来若有若无的气息弄得睫毛颤了一下，只得睁开眼。

看着眼前专注看着自己的人，肖战感觉自己的心跳不自觉地漏了一拍。肖战努力压下心中的异样感，淡淡地问：“什么？”  
王一博看着肖战那双看不出情绪的双眼，忍住直接来一记直球告白的冲动，决定还是婉转一些，“你想进我家族谱吗？”

“……”  
肖战听后愣了好一会，整个人困得要死根本没细想王一博这话的意思，嫌弃道：“不想，给我闭嘴睡觉，明天早读我不想迟到。” 

开什么玩笑，肖战在心里念叨道：我姓肖姓得好好的干嘛要改姓？而且王战这破名字，感觉跟随时要斗地主似的说不出的诡异！

“……”没想到被直接拒绝的王一博焉了一秒但很快又满血复活，没关系来日方长，总有一天我能追到你！


	8. Chapter 8

“战哥，你看我今天发型怎么样？”  
王一博出门前捯饬了好半天就是想让肖战能在催自己快点的同时注意到自己和平常的不一样，结果肖战根本连看都没看自己！就比如现在，跟他说话呢眼睛一直盯手机看，几个意思？  
“肖战！战哥！肖战啊！”王一博扯下了肖战一边的耳机，“为什么不理我！”  
肖战猝不及防被吼了一大嗓门，看着王一博一脸懵逼：“干嘛啊你？”  
“你在干嘛啊都不理我。”王一博把头伸过去瞅着肖战的手机：“你在听什么？”  
“听英语，我好些日子没听了。”肖战把耳机从王一博手中夺回戴上，食指碰了碰自己的唇：“嘘。”  
“……”  
虽然能理解肖战是因为戴着耳机才听不见自己说话，但王一博还是有些不满肖战不理睬自己，甚至都还没说自己帅不帅！王一博撇撇嘴，扯下肖战一边的耳机然后自己戴上。

因为音量骤然减小而被打断注意力的肖战啧了一声，伸手往王一博的方向打了一下，王一博没想到肖战居然会打自己而且打的还是自己的屁股，登时难以置信的瞪大了眼睛扭头看向肖战：“卧槽战哥？你现在居然还会打人，可把你牛逼坏了啊？”

“怎么说话的呢，”被王一博接二连三给影响的肖战又啧了一声，只想好好听清耳机里在念什么怎么这么难！肖战还是没理王一博依旧低头划拉着软件里的播放列表选下一个要播放的，随手又打了王一博一下，“打得就是你，你丫的，别吵了。”

“……”  
王一博没想到又挨了这么一掌，感觉屁股老委屈了，本来还想再闹的可是看肖战那么专心在学习也安静下来了，跟着专心一起听那女人念书。

等了好一会肖战才悄悄扭头看向王一博，此刻的王一博跟着耳机一起轻声朗读，心神专注的样子显得十分认真。  
认真时候的男人最好看这句话不适时的从脑海里冒出来，肖战频频侧目偷偷盯着王一博的侧颜看，发现王一博也不知道是听得太入神还是走神了，老是时不时抿嘴。  
有点…可爱。  
甚至想上手捏捏嘴巴。

“在奥斯特实验中，当电流闭合而电路中又有电流，导线下边的小磁针发生偏转……”物理老师说得眉飞色舞的在黑板上写写画画说得绘声绘色。  
可惜肖战在发呆所以没有进入到老师的有声电影里，肖战看着物理老师那火红色的衣服花纹想到了前阵子吃的火锅。  
啊…想吃火锅。  
肖战把视线从黑板上移开，在笔记本上画了个一个大火锅。  
除了火锅还想吃好多东西啊，肖战边想着好吃的边写下来不自觉地咽了咽口水，不过现在最想吃的是酸辣粉啊…只是王一博不能吃辣，不然就能让他一起快乐了。肖战瞥了王一博一眼，王一博现在正认真记笔记呢，肖战看着王一博咬着下唇的样子没来由地想道：王一博真的好爱玩自己的嘴巴啊…

前边突然一阵窸窸窣窣的紧接着前座飞快地转身就又转回去了，旁边王一博又一个劲地拍自己，肖战正愣神呢还没反应过来发生了什么就看见自己桌上多了一罐可乐。  
“……”  
肖战赶紧拿起那罐可乐想往自己抽屉藏，可惜老师已经来到了肖战旁边还朝着肖战伸手，“是你自己放上来还是我抢过来？”  
“我自己放吧，您用抢的不太好看…”肖战尬笑着把可乐放到了老师手中，“给您。”  
老师轻晃了一下手中的可乐，“还挺厉害啊大半罐没了，看来我的听力训练还要再接再厉是不是？”  
“那是那是…”肖战赔笑道，“平时您看吃播的时候把声音调到最低以后再远距离也能马上听出来了呢。”  
老师嘴角抽了抽，“肖战你别给我贫了，多么好心啊你老帮同学藏吃的喝的人家是会请回你吃饭喝水吗？”老师拿着可乐放到前桌桌上骂：“你整天上课都吃吃喝喝的小心长胖了！就不能忍忍放学再吃吗！好既然喝了大半罐可乐了那大脑肯定也兴奋起来了吧，告诉我奥斯特实验的两个典型结论是什么？”  
前桌收起可乐后支支吾吾答：“我…还没喝完可乐所以大脑不够兴奋现在我答不上来…”  
肖战听了没忍住拍了一下桌子笑出声，结果老师把视线转向他：“你笑那么大声那你来答！”  
“我操。”肖战小声骂了一声赶紧去瞄王一博递过来的笔记本看，“电流周围存在磁场，磁场方向跟电流方向有关。”  
“我看你有在写笔记为什么要看王一博的？” 老师点了点头却又踩着高跟鞋过来，下一秒就拿起了肖战的笔记到自己跟前看然后照着念：“想喝星巴克，想吃官也街、想吃小龙坎、想吃寿司、想吃日料、想吃拉面……”  
老师转脸瞪着肖战：“你就那么饿吗？”  
肖战从老师手中拿回了自己的笔记本，有些窘迫道：“我也不是饿，就刚好馋了…”  
整个班里像是都忍到了极限了瞬间就爆发出哄堂大笑，老师憋了好一会也跟着笑，肖战被这笑声弄得尴尬死了简直恨不得把头埋到抽屉里，结果瞄了一眼王一博发现那人也在看着自己笑，心跳莫名感觉漏了一拍。

“……”肖战抠着笔记本书角不想理王一博了，最近心跳加速的感觉越来越厉害了，莫不就是生病了吧…唉。


	9. Chapter 9

王一博觉得最近肖战很奇怪。  
有时候会突然跟自己很多话有时候又会在那沉默半天不知道在想些什么，自己一旦叫他又会跟惊弓之鸟一样一跃而起，王一博起先不以为然，但后来看肖战一副心事重重的样子还是放心不下，最后还是决定做点什么哄肖战开心。

王一博打开了百度，在栏目里敲下一行字：男朋友不开心怎么哄？  
搜索结果全是那种分析两人感情出问题的，不是要讲道理就是要讲对不起，王一博看得头都大了急的要命，怎么只会口头那一套啊，就没有实质性一点的做法吗！

最后王一博还是决定从游戏方面下手，陪肖战打游戏总能让他开心一点吧？  
“战哥，我陪你打游戏吧。”王一博从房里拿出了两人的手机打开了王者荣耀，“来一局？”  
“……到底是你陪我打还是我陪你打啊？”肖战看着王一博亮晶晶的眼神无奈地叹了口气，“来吧。”

肖战其实不怎么玩手游，一局下来感觉自己完全就是被吊打陪跑的份，除了王一博几乎其他队友都嚷嚷着下次要是再遇到自己就要搞举报，肖战郁闷得要死，“还来吗？”  
“不来了，”王一博把手机一扔笑了半天：“你好菜啊，上次看你玩LOL玩得那么好还以为你玩王者肯定也很厉害的结果这么烂。”  
“……”肖战脸瞬间垮了，“你说你怎么这么欠啊，是LOL玩不过我就专门拿王者来在我身上找成就感吗？”

“战哥，”王一博终于把笑止住，“你是不是有心事啊？”  
肖战一脸莫名：“没有啊？能有啥心事啊天天吃好喝好睡好的。”  
王一博还是一脸不相信，“怎么可能没有，我最近看你总是发呆，你都在想什么啊？你有什么烦恼的你说出来我也能帮你想办法解决啊。”

肖战看着王一博一脸严肃的样子张了张嘴还是说不出口，怀疑自己喜欢上了曾经一起长大的小伙伴这种事真的很难以启齿啊！  
“真没有，”肖战赶紧随便找了个借口岔开话题，“我就是想吃火锅和酸辣粉了。”  
“原来只是这样啊？”王一博松了口气，还好不是什么大难题没被难住，“想吃的话我跟你一起去吃啊，明天就去吃。”  
“啊？”肖战没想到王一博会相信，但更惊讶的是王一博说的话，“你不是不吃辣吗？”  
“那我跟老板说不要辣不就行了吗，”说到粉王一博感觉自己都饿了，“我超爱嗦粉的，明天我们就去吃。”

“今天怎么突然想吃宵夜了？平时不都能不吃就不吃吗。”  
“还不是因为被你弄馋了饿了。”  
“…怪我咯。”肖战边吸溜着王一博给自己泡的面边刷着手机，赫然发现微信多了个添加好友请求，结果点进去一看居然是王一博本博。

“王一博，你微信为什么要反复删我又加我删我又加我？事不过三，前两次我还能当你不会用微信不小心把我给删了，现在怎么回事，闲的？”  
“也不是，我这招想得可久了，”王一博又吸溜了口面，“我只是想要把战哥你永远放在第一顺位嘛。”  
“…我他妈，”肖战被王一博突如其来的撩惊得筷子差点没拿稳，“微信联系人不是按字母排列的吗！你这样反复搞也没用啊，再说了你整那些没用的还不如把和我的微信消息置顶更实际一点！”  
王一博看肖战耳朵尖染上的绯红色心里乐得不行，“那倒不是，我只是想刷一下本人在你眼里和心里的存在感。”

操。  
肖战再一次被王一博说的话惊到直接把吸溜到一半的面给咬断了，比谁更会撩我没在怕的，谁还没看过几句土味情话了？  
于是肖战眯着眼睛坏笑，“那你现在一定很累吧。”  
王一博没看过肖战露出这种表情有些猝不及防甚至都有点结巴了，“不是的战哥，没有的，其实也还好，就也不过是手指点几下的功夫，不…不会累。”

“不。”肖战手靠在桌子托着腮对王一博挑了下眉：“你在我眼里和心底里来回跑了那么多圈，你一定累坏了。”

王一博其实感觉肖战现在的样子像极了在跟自己抛媚眼，但下一秒后又把这念头给掐断了，一定不对，追人哪那么简单啊！肖战一定只是想气自己！再说了，自己的情话是最深情的怎么能被比下去落了下风！  
胜负欲在熊熊燃烧，于是王一博眉毛一挑也手托腮看着肖战，“嗯。好累。”

？？？尼玛，怎么不按套路出牌。  
肖战瞪着王一博等着对方下一句话，结果王一博笑完又转回去吃面了。  
？？？  
肖战承认自己现在真的被撩到了，胃口被吊起来真难受，“然后呢你倒是接着来啊？”

王一博斜晲着肖战，勾起一边的嘴角露出诡异笑容。  
“但我知道你更累，所以你等下给我按摩，完了后我也给你按摩怎么样？”

“……”尼玛啊啊啊。  
肖战现在就是很想给自己来一拳，这个王一博怎么跟小时候差那么多啊现在说话这么会噎人！

肖战这头还没震惊完呢，结果王一博又靠近自己耳边悄声来了一句：“反正明天没课长夜漫漫，我们有大好时光可以一起造作啊~”  
“…………”

王一博看着肖战原地宕机的样子乐不可支地笑出声，“快吃，面要泡烂了。”


	10. Chapter 10

要说为什么现在王一博表现得如此恬静乖巧，那是因为肖战的妈妈来了。  
在丈母娘面前不乖一点好好表现怎么可以！怎！么！可！以！

“给我吧阿姨，我来收。”王一博双手接过肖妈妈手上的几个袋子进了厨房。

“战战你这孩子，怎么能让一博自己收啊，你也进去帮他一起啊。”肖妈妈拍了一下肖战的屁股，“妈妈说让你好好照顾人家你有没有好好照做呀？”  
肖战躲开了妈妈的第二掌，有些忿忿不平地道：“怎么没有，每天都像祖宗一样供着他。”

“阿姨来，”王一博捧着一杯水到肖妈妈面前，“给你水，您喝。”

肖战看着王一博现在一副乖宝宝的样子气就不打一处来，当初那些小可怜形象早就不复存在了，装什么装啊一个大尾巴狼老喜欢装小猫咪，昨晚把自己折腾了大半夜，又是给他捶背又是给他捏肩膀的，气死了。

想到这里肖战重重地把自己摔进了沙发，抓起旁边的枕头盖在自己脸上不满地嘟囔：“今天怎么突然过来了啊？平时都不来看我，人家一博才过来没多久你就上门查探，你偏心哦。”

“什么话，妈妈忙啊，再说了这次来能一次过看两个小宝贝啊！”肖妈妈起身把肖战挂在枕头上的手拿开捏了捏肖战的鼻子，“而且这次主要是要给你姨送点她爱吃的酱料，顺便也给你们送来点好吃的小零食。”

肖战扭头去看王一博，“你听到了吧？我妈说这次主要是来干嘛？主要来给我姨送酱料，看我俩只是顺便的！西湖的水我的泪，妈妈你不爱我了。”

肖妈妈没理演得逐渐投入的肖战坐到了王一博身边，“一博最近有没有吃好睡好？还有没有偷懒不吃东西呀？”

肖战在旁边一听老不乐意了，“妈你是认真的吗？你看看他的脸圆了一圈还问他有没有不吃饭？他现在不只是天天吃好喝好，晚上睡得更好，还老拿我当抱枕抱！”

一直很安静没说话的王一博一听到这里没忍住对着肖战反驳：“哪有！”  
原本还能脸不红心不跳理直气壮的王一博在下一秒瞄到肖妈妈盯着自己看的眼神后不好意思地咳了一声，“战哥每天都给我做好吃的，每晚都有哄我睡觉，很疼我的。”

是啊，神他妈的哄你睡觉，现在都不用我拍你自己就先钻到我旁边闹到自己睡着。肖战心里吐槽道，吃东西的时候吃自己的不够，还要从自己的碗里叼走东西吃。  
……虽然最后也有从他的碗里给回自己一些东西吃，但至今肖战都没懂，两人碗里碟里的饭菜明明都一样这么换着吃到底有什么意义？

王一博出门买吃的去了，说是想让他们母子有个独处互相联络感情的空间。

肖妈妈确认王一博走开了好一段距离后才坐回肖战身边，悄咪咪地问：“战战，妈妈问你个问题，你要老实回答哈。”  
见肖战点头嗯了一声，肖妈妈才继续问：“你跟妈妈说，你喜不喜欢一博？”  
毫无心理准备的肖战被这么问猝不及防脸红了一瞬后逼自己冷静，“…我喜欢的朋友可多了去了，就比如那个小六你见过的，他球打的贼六我可太喜欢了。”   
肖战面不改色地扯完慌后后心里直跳，妈怎么问得那么奇怪啊，难道自己曝露了什么吗？

其实肖战和王一博小时候就被定了娃娃亲，两人父母是好朋友，说过要是孩子出生了就让他们以后结婚亲上加亲。两边都没想过双方孩子不是异性的可能性，结果到最后发现是俩男孩犹豫了半天，还是决定把他们两个就这么定下吧，要是孩子们到最后接受不了不能成再说。

这事肖战不知道，王一博倒是有次不小心偷听到了俩妈妈讲电话知道了这事心里乐得要命，求着妈妈让自己和肖战念同一所高中，王妈妈起先不同意心里觉得年龄还小发展也太快了，但是肖妈妈说感情就得从小培养，更何况分开了那么多年感情就更应该早日培养回去。

“战战，你要是因为性别的关系介意的话妈妈就要好好跟你说教说教了。”肖妈妈把身体坐直也把肖战转了个身向着自己， “现在什么年代了谁还看性别，看性格啊！你看看一博为了让我们多点时间相处，也不在乎天凉就说要去买点好吃的给你。”

“…………妈？你知道你在说什么吗？”肖战瞠目结舌：“再说了人家也不一定就是要去买好吃的，也可能只是受不了你一直盯着他看找机会溜了而已…”

“哎呀别胡说，那孩子一看就是喜欢你喜欢得紧肯定是给你买吃的去了。”肖妈妈敲了一下肖战的额头，“那小宝贝也算是我看着长大的，你俩在一起，我们做父母的真的特别放心，所以你要是喜欢真的别犹豫了赶紧给他表白准能成！”

“……”肖战跟看神经病一样的看着自家妈妈。  
“问题是我们现在才高一，哦不多几个月高二了，不是，我们还那么小啊！你们要不要这么迫不及待的把我们撮合在一起，不是说早恋耽误学习吗！”

“本来就不爱学习的人呢就算不搞恋爱那也耽误，但是你俩不一样，两个榆木脑袋的估计就只会比赛做题，谁先做完了谁就先亲一下对方的那种。”

妈你可够了，我看到你眼睛在放光…

“……妈，天还亮着呢你没喝就醉成这样了？”肖战放弃争辩双手堵着耳朵不打算再听妈妈说梦话，“要我给你几粒花生米吗？”


	11. Chapter 11

肖战一路上都在回想着妈妈跟自己说的话。  
倒不是介意性别，自己从来就没因为这种事觉得犹豫退缩，从头到尾最在意的其实都只有王一博。

王一博真的会喜欢自己吗？有可能吗？

肖战偷偷瞄了王一博一眼，王一博正低头玩着手机，可能是玩输了，咬着嘴巴抽出一只手往天空挥了一拳还蹦了一下。

肖战：“……”  
“王一博，你确定你要和我一起去吃火锅？我点的肯定是辣锅哦。”

王一博不是很在意，随口应道：“依你依你。”  
这一局可能是敌方太菜了马上就赢，王一博蹦了一下嘴里还喊了一声：“呜呼！”

“……”肖战皱眉摇了摇头，就这憨逼兮兮的样子，说他很喜欢自己还在追自己怎么听怎么难相信。

随意地往下一瞥发现鞋带松了，肖战蹲下身绑好后盯着地面发呆了好一会，想了想还是决定下次再吃火锅好了。  
正打算和王一博商量一下要不还是照原定计划吃酸辣粉，可一抬头却发现王一博早就走在好前面，“……”  
肖战本来觉得王一博应该会闪开，但看着王一博就非但没闪开还快撞上前面的灯柱了决定还是好心提醒一下：“王一博！小心杆！”

“诶！”王一博很开心的扭头往声音方向看去，“肖战！你也是我…卧槽！”

让你走路看手机，跟你讲话还不看我还是盯手机。  
喊你不好生看路走，现在遭打扑爬了哈，该背时！

肖战无奈地看着王一博痛得蹲在地上搓额头，叹了口气慢慢走到王一博旁边，“没事吧？”

王一博揉了好一会才仰起脸看着肖战，“你心不心疼？”  
肖战闻言挑了下眉，王一博又想玩什么？虽然有点好奇但肖战还是没照着王一博的思路走，肖战朝王一博伸出手，“起来。”

王一博伸出手抓紧了肖战的手没施力起身也没把人拉下来，依旧那么仰头看着肖战，“我疼死了，要战哥亲亲才能好。”

两人大眼瞪小眼互相看了半天，最后肖战还是蹲下身往王一博凑近了身。  
王一博心脏咚咚咚的一下比一下还响，有些期待又惊讶地想着，战哥真的会亲我吗？  
会！亲！我！吗！  
然后肖战在王一博的注视下伸出了手。

奋力地往王一博额头发红的地方弹了一下。

“啊！”王一博痛叫道，“干嘛啊！”

“看你不够痛再帮你加一下。”肖战轻笑道，“以后走路还不看路吗？”  
“以后走路都看你。”王一博揉着额头站起身。

王一博退出游戏界面想收起手机的当儿肖战又凑了过去，王一博以为肖战又要弹自己躲了一下，没想到肖战却拉住了王一博没让他动。  
肖战对着发红的地方吹着气，嘴里念念有词：“吹一吹，痛痛飞…”

王一博看着肖战近在咫尺的眼脸，蓦地就想起来那晚偷亲肖战的事，正当王一博慢慢靠近想要亲上去的时候肖战却退开了几步，“不痛了吧？快点走走走，我饿了。”

王一博看着肖战头也不回跑开后却越走越慢似乎在等着王一博追上去的背影笑出了声。  
“战哥，等我！”

语文老师无视着大家的哀嚎声敲着黑板，“这篇作文必须给我写满600到700字数啊，课代表，明天收了交到我桌上。”

王一博盯着黑板上的六个大字咬着笔杆发呆。  
我心中的春天吗……  
王一博扭头去看旁边写着笔记的人，良久后一手托着腮一手碰了碰肖战。  
“战哥，春天对你来说是什么样的？”

肖战瞟了王一博一眼，没说话。  
王一博像是早就料到肖战不会理自己，回头后换成了两手托腮自言自语：“春天到了，万物复苏，又到了动物交配的季节…”

声音还不小，周围听到的人都在笑，语文老师临走出班级门口前瞪了王一博一眼，肖战看着王一博不好意思地跟老师吐着舌头的样子也跟着笑了出来。

春天，大概是确认自己喜欢上你的感觉吧。


	12. Chapter 12

“人生中最重要的事情就是学习学习再学习…”肖战一边碎碎念一边翻开书本的下一页，“我爱学习学习爱我！”

“我能比学习更爱你，”王一博偷瞄了肖战一眼继续趴在桌上双手拍着桌子打节奏，“王一博爱肖战肖战爱王一博，天天幸福快乐~”

“你在哪嘀嘀咕咕什么呢？”肖战没回头去看发出窸窸窣窣声音的人，“下周期末考了啊你不紧张吗，赶紧的准备啊别玩了。”

“准备着呢，现在先休息一会，学得好累。”王一博把拍打节奏的手掌换成了手指头敲着，“啊…好想玩乐高啊乐高乐高乐高高，我爸妈为什么还没买乐高回来给我。”

听见王一博这话后肖战微微愣了半晌才回头看着王一博，王一博现在没再敲出声响了只是玩着后脑勺的头发，肖战看王一博安静伏在桌面上的样子看了好一会才悄悄走到他身边坐下轻声问道：“王一博。你是不是想爸爸妈妈了？”

肖战等了好久都没等到王一博给自己反应，肖战想着别是像小时候又哭了吧，着急忙慌地往旁边抽着纸边猫着身去看王一博的脸，结果不小心把旁边的文具盒弄倒了王一博才抬起头来。

“……”肖战看着王一博睡眼惺忪的样子真的就想给直接自己来一拳，“你睡着了？？？”

王一博打着哈欠，揉了揉双眼还伸了个懒腰，“我真的困死了，你为什么坐在这里？平时不都说除了吃饭睡觉，学习的时候都互相给对方空间安安静静学习写作业吗。”

你默写我的话还念得倒是一字不差…我他妈以为你哭了需要我安慰！肖战心里无奈的想着有些气自己，干什么要因为这人一句话一个动作就想那么多啊现在表错情太尴尬了！

许是因为肖战面上表情变化得太精彩，王一博看了有些好笑又想逗肖战，他装作很无辜的样子疑惑的问道：“你知道每次睡醒后总看见同样的人代表什么吗？”

“？”肖战没跟上王一博的思维节奏，愣愣地看着王一博，“代表什么？”

王一博看着肖战嘴巴微张傻兮兮的样子笑出声，“代表那个人也喜欢自己。”

“…………啧。”

肖战只听见了喜欢两个字，却没把注意力放在也这个字上。少年心事猝不及防被戳破，感觉自己有种被喜欢的人看穿的错觉，恼羞成怒地回过头去不打算再理王一博了。

王一博看着肖战翻了个白眼就转身坐回去后不由苦笑了一下，怎么还是没点反应，追人真的好难啊为什么到现在还是不能撩到我的小哥哥！

“战哥？你还没跟我说你来我身边干嘛呢，总不能是要检查我有没有跟你一样好好学习吧？”

“靠，我就是要检查你有没有好好学习！给我好好复习别睡觉了！”

王一博当然不信肖战，但是自己也没想出来比肖战说的更有可能的原因，只得再开口努力撩一下：“睡着了就能梦见你啊，oh yeah我的梦里都是你，甜甜蜜蜜You Know What I Mean，对你说我喜欢你~”

“王一博闭嘴！歌词都唱错了快别唱了！”

王一博在后面笑得嘎嘎嘎的，肖战听了心里更气了，撩撩撩让你瞎几把撩！肖战忿忿地想着边往笔记本无意识地画着，结果等回过神一看本子上已经布满许许多多的爱心，肖战气得把笔记本直接给重重合上了。

王一博刚好整理好文具盒往桌上放好，结果肖战“碰”地一声，王一博被吓了一跳又把文具盒给弄倒了。

“……”  
王一博偷偷扭头去看肖战在心里想着，战哥现在可能真的很想打我了，我要不要出去给他买吃的哄一下？


	13. Chapter 13

对于寒假的到来肖战和王一博两人其实期待已久，但现在就是一个兴奋得像打了鸡血一样天天打游戏，一个装作很无聊的样子一本正经的天天打游戏。

王妈妈在电话里看到了他俩电脑的游戏画面叹道：“怎么又是在打游戏啊，你们俩小孩为什么不出去玩啊？不出去约会吗？”

“……”肖战装作耳朵不好没听见约会俩字，趁着王一博还没接话赶紧插话道：“有朋友约过我去打球，到时候我会带一博一起去玩。”

“什么时候？”王一博一听这话整个人都来劲了抓着肖战的手晃了晃，为什么没跟我说过，是要给我惊喜吗！

“…就过几天。”我怎么知道是什么时候，我瞎说的！肖战在心里锤墙，看来得和小六约一下要不该穿帮了…

“为什么还不能出门啊？到底要等谁来？”肖战靠在门框上抱着手臂好整以暇的看着王一博，“还是你又想整什么幺蛾子呢？”

“什么幺蛾子嘛，”王一博低下头摸摸鼻子，“这回真是有朋友要来找我…”

要问王一博此刻为什么如此心虚，前几天王一博觉得肖战真生自己气了就想着哄一下肖战，于是王一博上百度搜了问题：有什么能展示小心思的惊喜礼物？

王一博一眼就看中了那个不仅实用，能让对方开心惊喜，并且还能展现两人之间的小情趣的礼物。  
所以王一博叫了加急快递，礼物当晚就送到了家里。

肖战刷好碗后回到房里还以为停电了，赶紧摸黑贴着墙找开关，好不容易摸到了开灯一看，王一博就紧闭着眼睛蹲在角落。

“？”肖战拍了拍王一博，“你干嘛呢？”

“战哥，我感觉你气还没全消，所以我上网给你买了个礼物！”王一博把手藏在身后慢慢起身。

“…我是要气什么啊？”肖战挑着眉，盯着王一博藏在身后的手，“什么礼物还需要你这么自虐把灯都给关了？”

网上说的啊！给人惊喜的其中一种方式就是对方一开灯就会看见送礼物的人把礼物双手奉上交给对方！王一博咬着下唇想了想还是说，“战哥！我知道虽然你很气，但是看在我们是竹马的份上你轻一点…”

“？”肖战很是不解的看着王一博，“啥？”

王一博把身体挺直了，低着头双手将礼物伸到了肖战面前，“我做好心理准备了，来战哥，抽我吧！所有的痛我都会心甘情愿承受！”

“？？？卧槽啊？！”肖战看着王一博手上的东西退了好几大步，“王一博你他妈又上网看了什么奇奇怪怪的东西？？？？？？”

王一博赶紧追着肖战又向前了几步，把手中的皮带拉开往地上一挥，“我认真的！要不你不留情的用力抽我也行！”

“赶紧给我收了那玩意儿上床睡觉！”肖战惊魂未定转身就往外走，“你再不收起来今晚我真的会生气不跟你一起睡了！”

说实话直到现在王一博都没想明白肖战到底为什么要跑，虽然跳着看也没有看得很明白，但是百度明明写了啊两人之间的关系不稳固是因为没有真正确定关系，但是送点情趣的礼物甚至对方用在自己身上之后，关系肯定会有神速的进展！

王一博偷偷瞄了肖战一眼心里咆哮道：怎么对我家小哥哥就是不管用呢！！！

“王一博，你说的朋友是那个人吗？”肖战指了指门口那个晃荡了半天的人，“我看他来回走了几遍了，也不像住这里的人。”

“啊是是是。”王一博赶紧开门让人进来，“你看他晃了半天怎么不早说啊，老八！进来！”

“怪我咯？？？”肖战瞪着王一博，“你不是也没反应吗我以为你不认识！刚才我也只是随口问问的结果还真是你朋友？”

“哥！谢谢你让我来！”被王一博叫老八的人走进来就抱了一下王一博，肖战在旁边都惊了，什么时候认识的自己怎么不知道！关系居然好成这样？不止能叫哥还能抱一下？！

肖战才刚震惊完呢，下一秒这个老八又抱上了肖战，“你好啊！哥！”


	14. Chapter 14

“你好啊！哥！”老八放开肖战，盯着肖战的脸一个劲的看后拉了拉王一博的袖口，“真的很好看，和哥你说得一样！”

“快别看他了，看我。”王一博心中警铃大作，生怕这位大兄弟变心看上了自己的人，招呼着他就要急着出门，“战哥！人来了我们可以出门了。”

肖战不知道王一博心里所想，现在肖战心里也是忐忑不安，王一博这臭小子刚才和这个什么老八说什么？别看我了看他？  
看他？？？？？？  
EXCUSE ME？？？  
撩完了我今天换个对象撩了是吗？？？

一到篮球场肖战就拉着小六打球去了也不和王一博说话，其实眼睛一直在瞟王一博和老八的互动，越看就越气，怎么回事啊小老弟，平时看你也不怎么跟其他人讲话，这会儿看你跟他倒是话好几把多啊！？

“老肖！干嘛呢心不在焉的今天打篮球水平直线下降啊！”小六揽着肖战的肩头，“跟兄弟分享一下你魂不守舍的在想什么？”

“……”肖战沉思了半天，看着坐在一旁聊得火热的两人最后还是泄气地把球抛回了小六手里，“你知道土味情话吗？”

“知道，咋了？”

“让你用土味情话撩喜欢的人和撩好哥们，选一个撩你选哪个？”

“必然是撩喜欢的人啊！”小六把球投进框里，“好哥们哪需要撩啊，直接上嘴亲啊！”

“？？？”肖战转头去看小六，满脸都是不可置信，“你上嘴亲了谁？”

小六耸了耸肩，若有似无地往王一博和老八的方向看了一下，“你那小朋友撩你啊？”

“得了吧，什么小朋友，”肖战撇了撇嘴，“就是一天使面孔的小恶魔。”

“你到底啥时候认识的那个老八？”肖战撞了一下王一博，“你今天到底为什么带他来啊，我都不知道小六居然还和老八很熟的样子？”

“之前你值日的时候我在校门口等你才认识的。”王一博踢开脚边的石子，“之前和他说要和你去打球，他说他也想来，我就让他来了。”

“…哦。”肖战应了一声没再搭话。

王一博扭头看了肖战一眼，肖战耷拉着肩膀看起来没精打采的样子让王一博不由自主地想到了一个可能性。  
肖战有没有可能在吃自己的醋！有吧！…会吧？  
暗自开心没几秒王一博又慌了，坏了，要是肖战真吃醋了那肯定会闹别扭不理自己，还是赶紧的解释别让他误会才好。

“老八喜欢你那朋友。”

“…你怎么知道？”

“他说的。”

“你和一个不怎么熟的人居然能聊到这种话题人家还跟你透露这个？”

“真不是我刻意聊的，是他自己说的。”王一博深怕肖战不信自己说的话赶紧把前因后果解释了一遍，“那天刚好看到有人在打球，我们无聊就站着看了一会，他问我会不会打，我说会但不常打，他说他不喜欢打但是因为他喜欢的人也喜欢打所以他也会打了。”

“…然后呢？人家就直接跟你说了他喜欢谁？”

“他说他球打得贼六，说三班的肖战也喜欢跟他约打球。”

“……哇哦。”肖战张了张嘴说不出话，你真的很会猜啊？？？

“我只看过你跟他约打球那就肯定是他了。”

“就，好厉害哦王一博，”肖战嘴角抽了抽，“然后干嘛把人带来？”

“他问我有没有喜欢的人，要是有的话下次说有机会可以交流一下追人的小技巧。”

“？”肖战挑眉，“所以呢？交流出来怎么追了没有？”

“交流出来了。”王一博肯定的点点头，“他说没有什么是上嘴亲一下解决不了的，要是没有用那就亲两下，再不然亲三下。”

“王一博我警告你不准乱亲人啊。”肖战现在心里慌极了，王一博真有喜欢的人了不止想追人家还想亲人？？？卧槽了啊妈妈我就跟你说了吧王一博不一定喜欢自己，你还和阿姨当红娘拉郎拉得很起劲！

“……”王一博选择性无视肖战说的那句不准乱亲人，“战哥，你看人家很快就是一对了。”

“所以呢？”肖战心里酸溜溜的。

“我也想谈恋爱，我会努力追到我的小哥哥的。”王一博给自己加油打气。

“加油。”肖战心里气得不行，好啊，所以真的只是把我当实验品撩了试试反应准备拿去追你新的小哥哥吗！

“我会努力的。”王一博听了心情大好，“战哥，我看你骨骼清奇，是块和我谈恋爱的好材料。”

肖战心里郁闷着呢，正巧被路边的一只猫吸引了注意力没听全王一博说的话，“什么？”

“…没啥。”王一博想再说一扁，却发觉是这句是真的肉麻得难以再启齿一次只得作罢，“没怎么，猫很可爱。”

“是吧。”肖战轻轻挪了挪脚步蹲下身摸着那只猫 ，“喵~你看这个小哥哥说你很可爱哦~”

王一博听到小哥哥三个字跟着笑了，也蹲下身侧头看着肖战撸猫。

你更可爱。


	15. Chapter 15

王一博拼完两个乐高后，把剩下摆着的乐高盒子推开了。

“不拼了？”肖战正等着看王一博拼第三辆车呢，肖战手托着腮眨了眨眼睛，“难得放假能玩，赶紧再拼一个？”

王一博看看肖战又看看桌上的乐高，伸了个懒腰，“不了，明天再接着拼。”

“那现在要干嘛啊？”肖战无聊得很，盘着腿学不倒翁扭圈晃了好几下，“难道你想现在就开始学习吗？”

“NO.”王一博皱眉，“过两天再说，我现在晕字。”

“那你别刷手机，小心别吐在手机上，”听到晕字肖战乐了好一会，“我倒是不晕字，晕书。”

两人相对无言了好半天，王一博终于动了动。

“要不…今晚我下厨吧？”

“你？？？？”

“你怎么突然要下厨了？”肖战看着王一博从冰箱里把食材一样一样拿出来，“居然还有鸡…你到底要做什么？”

“秘密秘密，”王一博把手遮着手机屏幕不让肖战看见，“说出来还有惊喜吗？”

“行吧。”肖战看着王一博偷偷摸摸的样子不知道说什么好了，随你表演吧，等会再给小朋友鼓鼓掌？肖战一步三回头地走出去坐客厅里，眼睛看着电视耳朵向着厨房，准备随时搭救。

“战哥战哥，”王一博在厨房里叫唤道，“等下可以帮我洗一下东西吗？”

肖战回头看了一下厨房里王一博忙碌的身影想了想，本想拒绝的话还是吞回了肚子里，算了吧，反正不会下厨的人破天荒要下厨了，洗碗刷锅都无妨，“可以啊，要我洗什么？”

那边没声音了，肖战等了半天还是走进厨房站在旁边看王一博，“洗什么啊到底？”

王一博深呼吸了几口，转过头看着肖战，憋了好半晌才道：“喜欢我。”

“…………”

肖战气得直接回房间关门了，关门声响还挺大，把王一博吓得够呛，手拿刀拍着蒜瓣的力度都大了一倍。

王一博把菜拿到桌上的时候肖战虽然做了心理准备但还是忍不住愣神，麻酱鸡丝，柠檬鸡丝、生菜沙拉…肖战迟疑地开口：“为什么都是凉菜？”

“哪有啊，这鸡还有余温，面还是热的呢。”王一博把碗放到了肖战面前，“来尝尝。”

虽然但是，面也不是菜啊…肖战最后还是没吐槽出来，犹豫着喝了口汤。

王一博眼神亮晶晶的，“怎么样怎么样？”

“居然还不错诶。”肖战吃了口面，“赞！”

王一博看了好一会肖战朝自己竖起的大拇指，手握拳头式握住了那根大拇指，“谢战哥夸奖！现在来尝鸡肉！”

肖战顶着王一博炽热的视线吃了一口麻酱鸡肉，嗯还不错，麻酱本身味道就很棒。  
再吃了一口沙拉，嗯还行，就蛋黄酱和美乃滋的味道。  
最后把柠檬鸡肉放进了嘴里。

我操。

王一博看着肖战赶紧喝了一大口汤再大喘气的样子挑着眉头，“怎么了？”

“王一博！！！我怕酸你忘了吗！”

“我才放了半颗柠檬啊…”

最后王一博切了好几条辣椒拌进去肖战的那盘肉里肖战才敢吃。

王一博好不容易拖好地后才回了房间，感觉整个人都要升天了，做一次饭感觉好累啊为什么！！！  
此时肖战正趴在床上看视频，开心得升起腿脚，还时不时拍拍脚板。

“看啥啊？看得一直嘿嘿笑。”肖战的笑声实在是，王一博憋了又憋才没跟着肖战一起笑，要不邻居该过来拍门骂了。

“看猫。”肖战侧了侧身让王一博看手机，“笑死我了，不愧是主子，主人感觉就是养它找自虐还在那傻乐呢。”

王一博跟着肖战看了好一会视频，等到视频终于结束了肖战准备再打开下一个视频，王一博才问，“哎战哥，你猜我什么血型？”

“血型？”肖战坐起身陷入沉思，“对哦，我从来没想过这个问题，是什么血型？”

“其实不管什么血型，”王一博嘴角一勾，在肖战疑惑的注视下大声道：“我都会是你的理想型！”

“……”肖战这回实在忍无可忍了，“王一博你告诉我，你这些土味情话到底哪里学来的？”肖战下了床，一手叉腰一手指着王一博奚落着，“你真的学得很会啊？？？”

“…网上啊，特别多这种情话宝典。”王一博目光闪烁，挠了挠头，“我觉得其实我也没有很会，感觉效果不大…”

“那宝典有没有跟你讲这种情话最后都是要失败啊？我认真的你以后别说这些了，要不是因为是你说的我早就一拳揍过去了，咱们少点套路多点真诚行吗？”

“可是…”王一博拉住肖战的手不让他转身走开，“情话是我从网上抄来说的，但只说给你听是真的…”

“……”肖战呆愣了好一会才把扯着自己的手拿开，“为什么只说给我听？”

“你说呢？”

“所以你不是因为情话看多了拿我玩？”

“不是。”王一博的眼神是前所未有的认真，“你是不是近视啊？”

“…我还真感觉自己有点近视了，”王一博话题换得肖战愣了愣，“什么意思？”

“唉。”王一博长叹了一声，“难怪啊，你都看不出我喜欢你，是不是也不知道我在追你啊？”

“那你也从没认认真真的跟我表白过啊！”听着王一博说的话，肖战的脸和耳朵都逐渐染上绯红色，“换做是我成天有意无意的跟你讲这种情话撩你，你能信我喜欢你还是在追你吗？”

“信。”王一博视线还是盯着肖战，“只要是小哥哥你说的，我都会信。”

人生中最惊喜的其中一件事，大概就是现在这样吧——喜欢的人其实也暗恋自己很久了。

肖战转头去看窗外，早上起身就感觉太阳暖洋洋的却不闷热，阳光透进来照在那颗仙人球上，两只麻雀停在窗台前卿卿我我。

感觉夏天要提前来了呢。


	16. Chapter 16

迷迷糊糊的被人一把抱着亲了一口拉到床上一起睡下，直到现在肖战一睁开眼看见比平时都更加贴近自己的那张脸时，肖战才反应过来昨晚上到底发生了什么事。

互相表白了互相表白了互相表白了啊啊啊啊啊啊…！

肖战用手掐了一下自己的大腿，我靠好疼！不是做梦！

但是，所以现在是什么情况？肖战眨了眨眼，好像本质上也没有什么区别？？？同样还是揽着睡在一起啊！可是又感觉好像哪里不一样？  
肖战稍微扭头，低头看了一眼自己屁股上的手……艹。

王一博其实早就醒了，能感觉到肖战在自己身边努力不发出声音但是实际上还是摩擦到被子窸窣作响。  
看看你到底想干嘛。  
王一博其实心里也慌着呢，昨晚是自己自作主张亲了人的，万一肖战要赖账怎么办？  
那自己到时候就让肖战亲回来！

肖战才不知道王一博内心戏如此丰富早已经在脑海里把自己酱酱酿酿了百八十遍，现在只是因为从未有过的亲密睡姿而感到有点不知所措的小害羞。

王一博感觉到肖战原本僵着的身子慢慢放松，尔后慢慢地靠近了自己。

感觉到对方的呼吸喷洒在自己脸上，王一博感觉自己浑身都有点燥热，要干嘛！  
快点！  
要躺要咬还是要亲给我赶紧的！  
因为…我要忍不住了！！！！！！

肖战的唇才刚碰上王一博的唇，下一秒王一博先是哼了一声，接着紧凑密集的笑声就从王一博的口中溢出：“嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿…”

“……”肖战错愕地马上就停下了动作，好半天反应过来后顿时满脸通红，“王一博！！！”

王一博的大腿挨了肖战结结实实的一掌笑得更欢了：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我就知道你会亲我哈哈哈哈鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅…”

肖战又气又羞直接下床了，把门关上后王一博的笑声还是像雷一样劈在自己心上，肖战听着自己的心跳声气得要命，一脚就踹到门上，“王一博不许笑了给我闭嘴！”

爱情会使人变傻这句话大概是真的。  
不，肯定就是真的。

王一博和肖战很有默契的一句话都没说就把平时两人分开的写字桌移到了一起，王一博还把两人的书包给搁到一起了。

“战哥你看！”王一博在床上边蹦边叫，“什么都是双人份的看起来真的好甜蜜哦！是爱情的味道！”

“……”肖战的视线随着王一博的动作幅度上上下下，“快别蹦了，这床好贵的，万一把床崩坏了怎么办？”

“那我们就换个双人床！买个质量上好的以后都不用怕坏！”

王一博还在跳，最后一下使劲一蹦直接把自己蹦下去了，肖战看王一博朝自己扑过来担心对方摔了赶紧伸出手想接，但是王一博跳得很稳，落脚的地方刚好停在了距离肖战只有几厘米的地方。

王一博站好后对着肖战一笑，样子就和肖战在学生册上看到的那张臭屁笑容一模一样。

肖战看着王一博在自己眼前放大的脸，脸色一变瞬间成了西红柿，“还，还好没摔了，要不连我都会一起跌下去。”

“我不会让你摔，要摔了也一定给你当垫子护着你。”还有你的屁股。

少年正值变声期，王一博此刻呢喃的声音和跟平时说在肖战听起来就跟刻意调情似的，肖战不自觉的一颤就想退开一些距离，“干嘛啊…”

但是现在的站位肖战想逃开是没可能的，因为王一博已经用两只手撑着桌子把肖战圈在自己怀中，“小哥哥…现在我能这么叫你了吗？”

肖战实在受不了被王一博这么往自己脸上喷洒气息，感觉都还能闻到对方身上用了自己新买的洗发精香味，“……你要是真想叫就私下叫。”

王一博微微提起一边的嘴角轻笑了一声，“那我要是想听你叫呢？”

问是这么问，但是手上的动作倒不像是在礼貌询问，王一博的手已经慢慢环上了肖战的腰，肖战怕痒瑟缩了一下，咬着嘴唇安静了好一会才小声开口：“小…小哥哥…”

肖战还想继续说点什么就被王一博蓦地吻住了，王一博一手撑着肖战的后脑勺一手搂紧了对方的腰，长舌直驱找到了肖战的小舌头，和对方纠缠在了一起。

半晌王一博才心满意足地放开肖战，“老八说的是真的。”

在这种时候突然提起不相干的人很是要命，肖战狠狠踩了王一博一脚，“又关那老八什么事，我都没提过小六！”

王一博嗷叫了一声笑得很开心，“他说的对，没什么是亲一亲解决不了的，再不然就亲多几下亲久一点。”

王一博说完又继续亲上去，这一次王一博一边亲一边把人往后带，不一会儿两人就亲到床上去了，肖战趴在王一博身上歪着头去吻王一博那不显眼的唇珠，王一博张嘴咬了一下肖战的下唇，肖战有些吃痛的放开了王一博的唇。  
像是为了安抚肖战也更可能的只是身体本能，王一博伸出舌头描绘了好一会肖战唇角的那颗痣。

王一博一个翻身把肖战压在身下，再度吻了一下那颗痣，接着慢慢游移到肖战的耳后，边吻边听着肖战刻意憋着的喘息声王一博很受用，直接又张嘴咬了一下肖战的耳垂。

王一博的发丝蹭到了肖战的鼻子，肖战忍了又忍，最后在王一博亲完耳朵准备回到嘴唇继续下一个吻的时候，还是没忍住。

打了个震天响喷嚏。

王一博被肖战喷嚏的余震弄得半天没缓过神来，两人大眼瞪小眼的看着对方，不知道是谁先憋不住笑出声，王一博从肖战身上下来后两人就这么抱着对方笑了半天，气氛是瞬间就没了。

行吧。  
扯平了。


	17. Chapter 17

小俩口的整个寒假每天都是腻腻歪歪的。  
吃饭的时候你喂我我喂你。  
学习的时候比赛谁先做完练习，刷题刷得最多的人可以先亲人。

结果两个人都希望是对方先亲的自己就越刷越慢越做越慢，两个人都困得要死到最后压根没亲就直接睡下了。

肖战在三天后才后知后觉的发现他们已经好久没亲小嘴了，而且王一博自从和自己在一起后居然没和自己说情话了！  
这叫什么？始乱终弃！怎么的被你追到到手后你反而就不撩我了？看把你能的。

王一博在五天后惊觉已经五天没亲小嘴了，而且肖战还有点和自己闹小情绪的意思？  
Why？？？

王一博看着肖战的后脑勺发呆，人是能抱，  
王一博亲了一下肖战的后脑勺，亲也能亲。

但是不会给自己反应啊，这他妈和抱枕头有什么区别！！！王一博郁闷极了，把另一只手也放上去再把手臂给收紧，一鼓气猛亲了好多下。

肖战本来想装睡不理了但是头皮感觉实在是要被王一博嘴薅秃掉了，只得翻身推了一下一下王一博，“哎呀干嘛啊睡觉不睡觉亲什么亲，明天就开学了别闹了成吗？”

王一博撇了撇嘴，“不成，我们好久没亲亲了今天必须亲一个。”

“哇，”肖战一听这话有小情绪了坐起身直念叨，“合着你想亲了我就得配合你和你亲啊吻啊，你要不想亲了就能随时暂停吗？”

王一博张了张嘴，想说点什么又不知道说什么，肖战又继续发动攻击：“之前都像神经病一样一天两三句情话乱撩人，现在我习惯了你又不玩了，你这人怎么这样啊？”

“我…”王一博怔了怔，“…你…呃。”

“什么我我你你啊，之前屁话倒是张嘴就来现在怎么说不出来了？？？”肖战嘟着嘴打了王一博好几下，到最后又气呼呼的把自己砸进了王一博怀里，“气死我了。”

王一博半搂半抱着肖战，直到肖战砸在自己身上才反应过来，有些不敢相信的笑着说，“你这是在气我对你态度变冷淡了吗？”

肖战一听这话又拿头去撞了一下王一博的胸膛，“哼。”

王一博揉着肖战的发丝，小声开口：“小哥哥。”

肖战动了动，但还是没给自己回应，王一博只得又再开口叫了一下，“我的小哥哥，战哥，肖战。”

“唉哟别叫了，我这不是在听着呢嘛，说。”

这会倒是不好意思了，王一博注意到了肖战耳朵的变化心情很愉悦，“你知不知道我真的喜欢你很久很久很久了？”

肖战埋在王一博身上还是没抬头，倒是把自己埋得更深的样子闷闷的问：“…多久啊？”

“从我开始叫你小哥哥那天。”王一博说完这句话肖战猛地抬起头难以置信的看着王一博。

“什么？”

“肖战，我一直都知道小哥哥是什么样的称呼，也这个叫法真的很土，可是我当时真的只想这么叫你。”王一博直直看着肖战的眼睛，“我觉得坚持是有效果的，起码现在我能毫无保留的这么叫你了。”

肖战看了王一博半天，最后还是噗嗤一声笑了，“妈呀，这话真的听着哪哪都肉麻…”

王一博也跟着脸红了，支支吾吾道：“我好不容易…才鼓气勇气讲的，是很肉麻，但是你不是爱听嘛，再难讲我也要讲啊…”

“王一博，厉害。”肖战把手掌合在一起学着海獭拍手鼓掌，“还有情话吗，再来几句。”

王一博被肖战拍手的样子萌到了也学着肖战的样子拍手，“有有有，我现在想说的这个其实也不是情话，就是突然想说了。”

“哇哦，”肖战鼓掌鼓得更起劲了，“走一个。”

“就是吧…”王一博不拍手了，把手放在身侧身体前倾靠近肖战，“我觉得我们现在关系这么亲密，必须要有个昵称。”

肖战听这话也不鼓掌了，一脸懵逼问：“为啥？直呼名字不好吗？硬要说什么小昵称的话像小时候那么叫不行吗？”

“不好，不行。彰显不了咱俩的亲密度。”

“……”肖战做了个很鄙视的表情，“要怎么个彰显法啊，我跟你说像那种喊老公的我可不干啊。”

“那倒是大可不必，”王一博皱着眉头，“主要是我觉得我们怎么都算是未婚的关系！我们可是被赋予娃娃亲的！退一万步讲我们也是竹马升等成小情侣，必须改称呼！”

肖战：“…………”

瞎扯了大半天也还是没结果，肖战甚至还睡着了。

“王一宝…”

王一博听到肖战的梦呓，正拨着肖战额前滑落下来的碎发的手顿了顿。

“行吧，肖宝宝。”

“诶王一博。”  
隔天肖战醒来后照例往旁边拍了拍，“帮我拿我裤子来。”

“叫我王一宝。”

？？？  
肖战莫名其妙：“叫什么王一宝，跟还在吃奶似的。”

王一博不干了，原本开了衣柜准备拿裤子的手又把柜子碰一声给关上，“你昨晚明明自己这么叫的！况且这昵称很合我心意，听着就跟我能吃你奶似的！”

“操？！”肖战都惊了王一博居然能说出这种话，本来还迷迷糊糊的这下彻底醒了， “王一博你要不要脸，要也是我吃你奶！”

“吃吃吃，晚上喂你吃。我不管，总之你叫肖宝宝，我叫王一宝。”

？  
肖战看着王一博笑得一脸灿烂光辉。

行吧，你开心就好。

肖战也跟着笑了，揉了揉王一博的头发：“那么王一宝，你肖宝宝饿了，我们得赶紧收拾好出门吃早点，上学才不会迟到哦。”

正文完♡.


	18. 一个小番外

话说两个人也曾经吵过架，第一次吵架发生在两人在一起的几个月后。

事情的经过是这样的。

向来身强体健时不时都跟着广场舞大妈跳操的肖战，居然感冒生病了。

王一博拖好地，看了一眼站在冰箱前发呆想菜单的肖战，决定再接再厉继续给小哥哥分担一点家务活。于是王一博来到房间打开了衣橱，一股脑地把里头挂着的叠着的所有衣物全都丢在了床上，打算好好再分类整理一下。

可是王一博虽然会叠衣服，也没有一次性叠那么多衣服的经验。所以肖战进来房间时看到了一床的衣服顿时就给气得，当场咳嗽了老半天。

“肖宝宝！你怎么了，怎么突然咳嗽了？”王一博捏着衣服就飞奔到房间门口给肖战顺背，“要不要倒点水来喝？”

肖战瞪着王一博，边咳边指着那堆衣物，“干嘛捣乱啊？咳咳咳……”

“我没捣乱！我在帮你整理呢，之前听到你说有点乱要排过，所以我现在把它们全部拿出来整理啊！”

“你想得还挺美，现在几点了你知道吗？这种事怎么能在这种时间弄？我现在头已经很痛了，你个宝批龙就不要再想一出是一出，给我添麻烦了好不好？”

“……”虽然肖战说的话里边有王一博听不懂的词，可再怎么不明白还是能听出肖战在骂自己的。王一博又气又委屈，扬起手一使劲就把手里的T恤扔回衣堆里。

“你这样是什么意思？”肖战看着那道抛物线深吸了一大口气，指了指墙上的时钟，“现在已经要七点了。你觉得你几点才能叠完？我们晚上睡哪？”

王一博愣住了。肖战说的句句在理自己完全无法反驳，然而就是因为这样所以王一博心里更来气了，也不知道是在气自己还是气肖战。  
自己是出于好心啊！哪能想到这么多！

“总之我肯定能叠完！我就是没你厉害才没想到啊！家里又不是没其他地方睡，大不了晚上睡外边！”

话一出口，原本就紧张的气氛徒然凝固。看到肖战一言不发转身出去的那瞬间王一博就知道自己说错话了，然而想追上去道歉却不知道该怎么开口。

王一博坐回床上后，带着些许微妙的忐忑心情继续叠衣服。

也不是没见过肖战生气，可以往都能从肖战的脸上瞧见翻白眼之类的小表情，看着也不是那么可怕……这回看都不看自己一眼直接掉头走了……

哎，愁人。  
刚才肖战一定是想来叫自己去吃饭的…

王一博竖着耳朵，等了好久才终于听见外边传来放碗筷再拉开椅子的声音。

肖战现在应该有在好好吃饭吧？  
王一博起身悄悄走到房门口往外探出去，结果只看到肖战留给自己的后背。

王一博又叹了不知道第几口气，算了现在就先不出去了，还是赶紧叠衣服吧…

另一边厢，肖战机械地嚼着嘴里的菜，颇有些食不知味。

肖战从房间里出来后喝了杯水，在厨房里发了好一会的呆，等了很久都没等到王一博过来找自己。  
……搞什么啊还不来跟我讲对不起，今晚是真想让自己睡外边吗？

肖战盛了饭坐下后还是没立刻动碗筷。

肖战边揉着太阳穴边想着，要是等下王一博过来坐下先道歉，或者先碰一下自己的话，自己态度就先软下来，直接跟对方说等下一起叠衣服，嗯，就这样。

肖战双手撑着下巴盯着眼前的饭菜在心里默念了好几遍一到十不晓得究竟多少遍后，终于没忍住，抹了把积在眼眶打转了许久的泪。

王一博一定是真的生气了，自己刚才到底为什么要骂他啊，就算他真的叠不完又怎样，大不了直接把衣服塞回厨里，再不然直接睡上去也没什么大不了啊！  
肖战吸了吸鼻子，一边吃一边骂自己，然而吃完了还是没等到王一博。

王一博好不容易把衣服都叠完后站起身伸了个大懒腰，摸了摸自己扁扁的小肚子，抬眼看了一下时间。  
快十一点了，难怪觉着饿了。

也不知道战哥现在在干嘛…王一博蹑手蹑脚地打开房门，一扭头，就看见躺在沙发上的人。

肖战眉头紧蹙呼吸声不平稳，明显睡得并不好。王一博只看了一眼就急忙走回房里拿出被子和枕头，想着得让肖战睡舒服点，别让感冒又加重了。

就在王一博正要给肖战盖上被子的时候听见肖战似乎在呢喃着什么。王一博忙抬眼去看肖战，肖战的嘴巴微动：“bo…”

“……？”

王一博愣了愣，接着把耳朵贴近肖战，努力想要听清对方在说什么。

“…小啵啵…”

王一博呆住了。无论之前王一博怎么撒娇想再听肖战这么叫自己，肖战都是理都不理的，可是睡梦中居然会这么叫自己！

“小哥哥…”王一博赶紧乘胜追击，“小啵啵在这里。”

“小啵啵乖，哥哥错了，以后都不凶你了，不要生气好不好…”

“小啵啵早就不生气了。”王一博没忍住抱住肖战，“小哥哥也不要生我气了好不好？”

身上突然压了个重物，肖战瞬间睁开了眼睛。

“你…”本来下意识也想回抱王一博的肖战，一起身就看见自己身上的杯子和枕头瞬间就气又不打一处来，“你居然还给我拿枕头被子，你个没良心的，是不是真想赶我睡外边啊？！”

“我不是我没有！”王一博赶紧把被子和枕头扔回房里再跑回肖战身边，“我叠好那些衣服了！我是来叫你进去睡的！”

“…………”肖战和王一博对视了好一会，有些闷闷地问：“你吃了吗？”

“…没，好饿。”

“那你怎么不出来吃啊！”肖战站起身拉着王一博到餐桌前，“我想着只要你出来了，我等下就一定和你一起叠那一堆东西，可是我一直等一直等，我还特地吃得好慢，结果你都没出来！你门又关着，我都不知道进去了你会不会直接往我脸上扔衣服！” 

“我错了我错了嘛，你还生着病呢我不应该对你发脾气，不要生气了，”王一博连忙拉开椅子坐下，“我现在就赶紧吃！”

“饭菜都凉了！”肖战感觉自己真的不能病，人一生病就矫情这话一点没毛病，现在又莫名想哭了，“王一宝！你真的很坏！”

“对不起嘛我的肖宝宝我的好哥哥，”只要肖战一叫自己王一宝就是在撒娇，每一次自己都没辙这次当然也不例外，王一博把肖战拉到身边坐下，捏了捏肖战的手说，“没有下次了，以后一定准时出来吃你做的饭。”

“你说的。”

“嗯，我说的。”

“以后不用我叫，闻着饭菜香你就得马上飞奔过来。”

“好。”

“这一周的碗都你洗。”

“当然没问题。”

“那让你连续做一周的饭给我吃怎么样？”

“？？？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢曾经点进来读完这篇文的你们！
> 
> 这篇沙雕文我在写的时候真的感觉很快乐，希望在读的你们也能感受到这份快乐。
> 
> 这次是真的真的真的完结啦，小啵啵和他的小哥哥一定会一直把沙雕恋爱进行到永远的~


End file.
